graalmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Joshua Battistelli/@comment-1.136.111.214-20180802104846
Frank Falcone wanted to form his own family. Initially viewed as a laughing stock by the era mafia he began to build his family up and run it the way he wanted to but however with the Mafia Cartel war going on within era Frank needed to build his family fast and choose a side with power and glory in mind he reached out to Bruno Tattaglia a old friend Bruno Tattaglia however was supportive of Frank's efforts unlike the Genovese were Frank Falcone made falcon to become a superpower like Tattaglia however difficulties struck Frank when he saw his old friend Bruno turn into a arrogant and ignorant tyrant which Frank couldn't stand for he crowned himself the head of the families but it was short lived because Bruno won the Tattaglia falcon war the only way Frank Falcone could let his family survive was giving to his underboss Tony Black and agree to a three year exile which happened then in late 2016 early 2017 he returned to see his family stronger than ever thanks to Hawk Falcone but their was a problem no don wanted to negotiate with hawk due to his hot headed nature so with Samuel Mangano's help Frank reassuringly gained back the family when it needed him most since his exile Frank and his family have become the most respected family alongside Bruno and the Tattaglias with this return Frank brings new tactics to era which haven't been seen before here's a quick synopsis of the family ranks but with peace restored mature members are joining Falcone at a alarmingly fast rate and with Hawk Falcone AKA Ace Ancelotti out of the way and Hawks kid members no longer a issue the Falcone Crime Family has made peace with all the era mafia families and friends Bruno Tattaglia and Frank Falcone have reunited on better terms since Frank's long absence due to personal business and in late 2017 will make another return this time for good. Recently Hawk had to run the day to day operations of the Falcone Crime Family but with Frank Falcone back in charge and wiser then he was in 2012. Falcone will soon be back on top as a respected family in era. The Era Mafia Version of the Corleone Crime Family. On 26th May Frank Falcone annouced his retirement from Era Mafia, making his succsessor the UnderBosss Tony Falcone appointing him as Don. Franks depaturing words were, "Life itself must go on but I thank my associates capos and Soldatos for their loyalty honor and dedication to the Falcone Crime Family as well as my friends and allies good luck in era as well as life Sincerly Frank Falcone." Recently Lucero and Tattaglia died out so Frank Falcone has seized the initiative and taken control of the territories once ran by his mentor Bruno Tattaglia and rival Nate Lucero. Falcone is expanding rapidly and getting new Members every day Recently Frank Falcone was Voted in as Capo de Tutti Capi or Boss of All Bosses by the commission. Founder Frank Falcon Don Tony Falcone Moretti Underboss- Candisil Falcone Consigliere Charles Falcone Capo Alexander Fellari Capo Vincent vinny "oceans" falcone Capo Jordan Falcone Capo Capo Soldatos Moz Falcone Yakuza Falcone Jack Falcone PMSplash Falcone